


Overdose

by DarkFrozenNight88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Dark, Drugs, Hurt No Comfort, Love, M/M, Reunions, Sad, Teen Angst, Trauma, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFrozenNight88/pseuds/DarkFrozenNight88
Summary: Two broken boys,Two fallen Hearts,Two empty spaces.





	Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti,  
> Qui vorrei avvisarvi che questa Fic è parecchio Dark e con veramente poca felicità, vi chiedo quindi di NON leggerla se siete in un momento negativo o di depressione o se scene di violenza, stupro etc sono un problema perchè qui, anche solo se accennate le si ritrovano.
> 
> Buona Lettura!!!  
> A presto ^^
> 
> DarkFrozenNight88

**ATTENZIONE: QUESTA FANFICTION E' DAVVERO DARK...NON LEGGETELA SE SIETE DEPRESSI NE' SE STATE PASSANDO UN PERIODO FORTEMENTE NEGATIVO!**  
  
PROMPT: DESTIEL, ANGST, DRAMMATICO, AU in cui Cas e Dean sono due tossicomani e Cas va in overdose.  
CONTEST: event di halloween  
GRUPPO: We Are Out of Prompt, facebook  
 

** OVERDOSE **

  
Era una classica serata di fine maggio.  
La brezza primaverile ci teneva compagnia nei momenti di silenzio.  
Silenzio tutt'altro che ricco di imbarazzo.  
Io e Cas abbiamo da sempre avuto questa cosa: il capirci con uno sguardo, il saperci supportare e sopportare a vicenda senza lasciare che i pregiudizi nascessero.  
Castiel, lo conoscevo fin da bambino.  
La classica storia del vivere nello stesso quartiere ed essere vicini di casa.  
Da subito la nostra amicizia è stata unica, singolare e molto...molto forte.  
Ognuno di noi sapeva di poter contare sull'altro.  
Vivemmo un'infanzia spensierata e felice.  
Quanti ricordi di giochi inventati nel giardino di casa dove, talvolta si aggregavano anche Gabriel e Sammy.  
Quei due!  
Ho sempre pensato fossero fatti apposta per stare insieme, nonostante Gabe avesse la mie età.  
Castiel invece, era "quello nel mezzo".  
Esattamente due anni in meno rispetto a me ed a suo fratello maggiore.  
Eravamo un gruppo indomabile e molto unito.

Ma come ben si sa, quando mai la vita ti lascia ciò che ti stà più a cuore?  
Fu così che, per uno scherzo meschino del destino o per colpa di una macchinazione sadica e demoniaca; la vita ci tolse tutto.  
Successe velocemente e con un cambio repentino.  
Inaspettato.  
Era la notte della vigilia di Natale, i nostri genitori stavano ritornando dalle ultime compere per il cenone che si sarebbe tenuto a casa nostra con la famiglia Novak al completo.  
Amelia e mia madre si sarebbero occupate degli antipasti e dei dolci, Chuck e Papà dei primi e dei secondi mentre Sam, Gabe, Cas ed io avremmo apparecchiato tavola e sistemato i regali sotto l'albero.  
Quadretto idilliaco che mutò in un incubo poco dopo le dieci.  
Un tir a tutta velocità  non si fermò all'incrocio a due isolati da casa, prendendo così in pieno l'auto di mio padre.  
Lui ed Amelia, erano davanti e morirono sul colpo.  
Chuck e mamma invece morirono due ore dopo in ospedale, a nulla servirono gl'interventi tempestivi e disperati dei medici.  
Quella notte, due famiglie si ruppero,  
Due esistenze mutarono per sempre.  
Quello fu l'inizio dell'inferno.

Ironia della sorte, quell'anno sia io che Gabriel diventammo maggiorenni.  
Fortunatamente  gli assistenti sociali non sentirono il bisogno di allontanare Castiel e Sam da noi, bensì ci diedero la loro custodia.  
Tuttavia le responsabilità diventarono, col passare del tempo, sempre più numerose e schiaccianti; portandoci ad essere sempre più fulcro di attenzioni indesiderate.  
Inutile dire che la ripresa fu lenta e sopratutto incompleta.  
E quando dico incompleta intendo che non arrivò mai a guarire totalmente.  
Andammo avanti per sei mesi.  
Mesi in cui si alternavano picchi di rabbia a baratri di depressione e cedimento.  
Fu li che perdetti Sam.  
Non me ne accorsi subito, troppo inglobato nel mio stesso dolore.

Lui si allontanò sempre più da me, diventando scostante, schivo, silenzioso; nello stesso momento che si iniziò ad avvicinare ad un ragazzo di dieci anni più grande di lui: Alastair.  
Da lì a cadere nel girone della droga fu un piccolo balzo, ma che lo condusse sempre più in basso.  
Sammy iniziò a farsi di nascosto.  
Non importava cosa o la quantità, gli bastava poter evadere da quel dolore opprimente e perenne che aveva sul petto.  
Da quel momento iniziarono i nostri litigi.  
Sempre più frequenti e distruttivi.  
Io non ero lucido per via del dolore, lui per via delle sostanze.  
E poi...da cosa nasce cosa.  
È vero che puoi uccidere con le parole,  
fu esattamente ciò che successe tre mesi dopo.

Quel pomeriggio Sam ed io avemmo il più grande scontro di sempre.  
Ci gridammo addosso.  
Ci insultammo.  
Arrivammo perfino alle mani.  
Io ad un tratto gli dissi che mi vergognavo di lui per com'era diventato e come si era buttato via e, la sua risposta fu che quel mutamento era solo e soltanto a causa mia.  
Ne ero io l'artefice.  
Si rinchiuse in camera, con gli occhi pieni di dolore ed odio.  
Fu l'ultima volta che varcò quella soglia.  
Incazzato com'ero e bisognoso di uno sfogo, uscii di casa e cercai compagnia.  
Compagnia che ormai, dall'incidente era stata costante.  
Cas.

Nei momenti bui, ci facevamo forza insieme; ci tenevamo compagnia, stavamo vicini.  
Successe anche quella volta.  
Passai ben due ore a parlare con lui, a rigenerarmi grazie alla sua presenza.  
Due ore dopo le quali mi sentii meglio, più in pace con me stesso.  
Pace e benessere che durarono troppo poco.  
Rientrato a casa, le luci erano spente.  
La tv lasciata su qualche canale culinario di poco conto.  
Il silenzio tutto intorno.  
Vidi che erano quasi passate tre ore dal litigio, mi dissi che probabilmente era giunto il momento di chiamare Sam e chiarire.  
Così raggiunsi la sua camera.  
Bussai, prima piano...come se avessi paura d'infastidirlo.  
Non ricevetti risposta.  
Pensai che forse mi stava solo ignorando.  
Ritentai.  
Altre due volte.  
Il risultato fu lo stesso.  
Iniziai a convincermi che Sam volesse essere lasciato in pace.  
Così indietreggiai, abbassando lo sguardo.

Fu allora che notai una piccola chiazza rossa sotto la porta.  
Un brivido di freddo mi percosse da capo a piedi.  
Iniziai a gridare il nome di Sam, dando pugni sulla porta.  
Non so quanto tempo passò ma ad un certo punto iniziai a colpirla a spallate.  
Nulla.  
Allora corsi a prendere il portaceneri che avevamo in sala, un cilindro di ferro pesante, grazie al quale riuscii a sfondare quella barriera legnosa che mi separava da mio fratello.  
Lo scenario che mi si presentò fu causa di anni e, tutt'ora persistenti, incubi e terrori notturni.  
A volte mi chiedo se non fosse stato meglio lasciarla chiusa.  
Sam era supino, il volto marmoreo che mi fissava inquisitore.  
Su tutto il torace c'erano segni di tagli, alcuni profondi altri più superficiali.  
Le sue braccia non erano da meno.  
Sui polsi...vi erano due tagli più netti e profondi.  
Nella sua mano destra, giaceva indisturbato uno dei coltelli da cucina appartenuti alla mamma.  
Sul pavimento, due grandi pozze rosse circondavano e macchiavano il corpo di Sammy.  
Un foglietto, restava beffardo vicino al suo viso.  
Era stato scritto da lui, con una grafia non-sua.  
Era sempre stato un ragazzino con la mano delicata ed amante dei riccioli in determinate lettere, come "d" o le "v".  
Questa scrittura però era sfatta, frettolosa.  
Era stata scritta in un momento di foga.  
Non vi era molto.  
Ed è vero che la penna ferisce più della spada.  
Quattro semplici parole, infatti, mi avvelenarono del tutto:  
"It's always your fault".

Inutile dire che andai in crisi.  
Ricordo solo che chiamai Cas.  
Ero disperato ed avevo bisogno di lui.  
Gabriel fu quello che mi trascinò via dalla stanza di mio fratello.  
Castiel fu affianco a me per tutto il tempo.  
Le uniche due cose che realizzai in quel momento erano che Gabriel era davvero innamorato di mio fratello, leggevo nei suoi occhi un dolore pari al mio se non mille volte più straziante;  
e che Sam aveva ragione.  
Era colpa mia, non ero stato in grado di adempiere ai miei compiti di fratello maggiore.  
E lui era cambiato.  
Non gli ebbi voluto bene abbastanza e non lo capii a sufficienza.  
E lui era(ed è) morto.

Il funerale fu semplice, oltre ad alcuni della comunità...c'eravamo Gabriel, Cas ed io.  
Versammo lacrime su lacrime.  
Cas e Gabe mi abbracciarono per tutto il tempo.  
Non mi lasciarono mai.  
Se prima, vedevo un barlume di speranza per una ripresa verso la normalità, in quel momento quella mera scintilla era stata spazzata via.  
Sam l'aveva portata nella tomba con sé.

Stetti più male di prima,  
Iniziai a fumare.  
Iniziai a bere.  
Entrai in un circolo vizioso.  
E poi conobbi Alastair.  
Inizialmente, quando Sammy era ancora presente...avrei voluto ucciderlo.  
Ma ora, desideravo solo smettere di soffrire.  
Ovviamente, mi offrì sostanze che, per ben sei mesi rifiutai.  
Fino al settimo.  
Non so bene cosa mi fece cambiare idea.  
So solo che iniziai con qualche canna saltuaria, per poi alzare la dose man mano che il tempo passava.  
Nel mentre, la mia quotidianità si assottigliava sempre di più.  
Diventando insulsa.  
Mi svegliavo, mangiavo, mi drogavo...se ero fortunato andavo a letto con qualcuno per distrarmi, bevevo, fumavo, mi riaddormentavo.  
E Così ogni giorno.  
Sapevo di essere in un giro pericoloso da svariati punti di vista; fu così che presi le distanze dai Novak...non volevo avvelenare anche loro.  
Non volevo ucciderli.  
Non me lo sarei mai perdonato.  
Li persi di vista per ben dieci anni, passati i quali...ritrovai Cas.  
Nel modo più inaspettato possibile.

Erano ormai cinque anni che vivevo nella casa della confraternita, così la chiamavano Alastair ed i suoi.  
Era una casa a quattro piani, con numerose stanze ed una sala grande comune.  
Di facce nuove ne avevo viste parecchie.  
Gente che faceva da pusher, pivelli che volevano provare l'ebrezza di fumare una canna, gente disperata per un overdose mortale.  
Avevo imparato ad aspettarmi di tutto.  
Eccetto Cas.  
Quando si presentò alla porta della Confraternita, il mio cuore perse un battito.  
Che ci faceva un ragazzo così puro come lui, in un luogo corrotto come quello?  
Riuscii ad approcciarlo dopo circa un'ora.  
In quella che sarebbe diventata camera sua.  
" Cas?  Sei tu?" Chiesi titubante.  
Davanti a me vi era un ragazzo bellissimo ed al contempo spezzato in due da una vita che non accettava felicità.  
Non aveva più i tratti paffuti tipici dei bambini, non era più il piccolino un po' tondetto che aveva paura del mondo.  
Non capivo che situazioni lo avessero portato a quel punto di non ritorno.  
Ma di una cosa ero certo, volevo capire cosa lo avesse mutato.  
"Dean?" Chiamò con una voce roca, il ragazzo...no, l'uomo davanti a me.  
"Amico, che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere in questo posto!" Dissi con una punta di panico nella voce.  
"Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa e dirti la stessa frase Dee!" Rispose lui, un sorriso amaro che non raggiunse i suoi occhi gli increspò le labbra.  
Quel soprannome, non appena lo sentii capì quanto realmente mi fosse mancato.  
"Non sono salvabile.  
Merito di stare qua, Cas! E tu lo sai.." dissi tristemente.  
"Ancora ti condanni per la morte di Sam? Dopo ben undici anni?...Dean...lo sai che non è stata colpa tua!  
Lo sai che non era prevedibile..." cercò lui di farmi ragionare.  
"Non voglio parlarne.  
Per favore." Risposi debolmente io.  
"Invece, cosa ti porta qui? Andiamo, hai Gabriel che ti starà cercando per tutta Lawrence come minimo!" Dissi io ridacchiando all'idea di un Gabe tutto intento a cercare il fratellino.  
"Gabe...é morto Dean" fece eco Castiel con voce flebile.  
"Come?" Chiesi sconvolto io.  
"Aneurisma celebrale fulminante, non me ne sono accorto in tempo.  
Mi è morto fra le braccia mentre aspettavamo i soccorsi." Spiegò  volgendo lo sguardo altrove.  
"Mi spiace Cas, però tu potresti avere un'alternativa...potresti cercare di costruirti una vita 'normale'...potresti" "Non dirmi cosa posso o non posso fare Dean!" Sbottò lui.  
"Non sei tu che decidi della mia vita!  
Non sei tu quello che tutti biasimano di essere debole o strano.  
Non sei nella condizione di dirmi nulla, sopratutto poiché i nostri vissuti sono simili se non spaventosamente uguali.  
Quindi no, non ho possibilità.  
E mai ne avrò.  
Sono rotto Dean, un ferro vecchio che fa solo ruggine.  
Quindi ti prego, non iniziare anche tu con quella storia!"  
Finì lui, dandomi le spalle ed uscendo dalla camera.

Io rimasi spiazzato, non solo dalle sue parole ma da ciò a cui avevo appena assistito.  
Cambi repentini d'umore, erano i primi sintomi di astinenza.  
Da quanto tempo Cas si drogava?  
Da quanto tempo era sotto il controllo di Droghe e chissà cos'altro?  
Avevo fallito di nuovo, una delle persone più care in assoluto, era intrappolata in una rete senza uscita.  
La persona più pura che conoscevo era stata corrotta in numerosi modi.  
Fu allora che mi ripromisi che, nonostante io non fossi riuscito a salvarlo, avrei passato il resto dei miei giorni standogli accanto.  
Non abbandonandolo ma offrendogli supporto, che tipo di supporto può dare poi uno più perso e rotto di te...questo è un mistero.  
Ma ci avrei provato.  
Passò una settimana, dopo la quale il mio rapporto con Cas si ristabilì.  
Forte e naturale.  
Riprendemmo la routine di stare noi due soli a parlare, a confortarci...talvolta si fumava qualcosa insieme o si beveva fino allo svenimento.  
Tutti gli ospiti della casa, ci iniziarono a fissare come se fossimo una coppia di sposi innamorati.  
Alcuni simpatizzanti, altri con disprezzo e la maggior parte con gelosia.  
Vedevo nei loro occhi la brama ed il desiderio insaziabili di avere, anche solo per una notte, Castiel tutto per loro.  
La cosa mi spaventava.  
Era vero che Castiel era parecchio dentro con droga alcool e tabacco, ma era altrettanto veritiero il fatto che fosse ancora vergine.  
Mi ricordo che in uno dei giorni più bui, dopo una potente dose di ecstasy; gli dissi che tendo intatta quella purezza, lui era ancora salvabile.  
Gli dissi di difendere con tutto se stesso quella perla preziosa e che, nonostante la situazione, io l'avrei difesa con lui.  
I giorni passarono e mutarono in mesi che a loro volta divennero anni.

In tutto quel tempo, Alastair iniziò a farsi via via più insistente: premeva ad avere una relazione con me, voleva avere l'esclusiva.  
Ma io non lasciavo andare la corda.  
Ogni volta lo rifiutavo.  
Non dico di non averci passato qualche notte insieme, ma un conto era avere una scopata occasionale, un conto era essere in una relazione fissa con il capo in persona.  
Se poi, una persona così subdola e malvagia poteva essere ritenuta tale.  
Sembrava che, nell'anno del mio trentesimo compleanno;  
Alastair si fosse arreso contro una battaglia che, era ovvio, non avrebbe mai vinto.  
Iniziai a rilassarmi un attimo di più ed abbassai la guardia.  
Grave errore.  
Lo compresi una notte autunnale,  
Era da giorni che Castiel era schivo e silenzioso ed io non riuscivo a capirne il motivo.  
Dopo l'ennesima dose di eroina e marijuana, cedetti alle avance di Alastair, avevo un primitivo bisogno di rilassarmi anche solo per poche ore.  
Ci ritrovammo a fare sesso per tutta la notte e la mattina successiva.  
La mia mente annebbiata dalle sostanze e dalla libidine.  
Arrivai più volte all'apice e, quando l'orgasmo mi colpiva, l'unica parola che riuscivo a dire era...un nome.  
Passammo due giorni tra sesso e droghe.  
Nulla di più.  
Nulla di meno.  
Ricordo ancora che, verso la fine del terzo giorno...persi un altro pezzo di me.  
Ero ancora nel letto sfatto ed impregnato di sudore mio e di Alastair, ansimante per il forte orgasmo provato poco tempo prima.  
La sua voce stridula mi arrivò fastidiosa alle mio orecchie: " Sai, è davvero interessante Dean che quando raggiungi il massimo del piacere, la sola parola che esce dalla tua bocca sia 'Cas'."  
A quella frase, il tempo si bloccò.  
Come ibernato.  
Il mio cuore perse un battito.  
In un lampo riacquistai lucidità.  
Sul mio volto si dipinse un'espressione si puro shock.  
Non poteva essere...  
"Suvvia, non fare quella faccia!  
Anzi, vuoi sapere una cosa divertente?  
Azazel qualche giorno fa mi disse che il caro piccolo Cassie, arrivato al culmine gridò anche lui, una sola parola: 'Dee'.  
Ahahah non ci volevo credere così ho provato sulla mia pelle.  
Devi vedere come si contorceva e pregava di smetterla...e lo avrei fatto, davvero Dean, avrei provato a fermarmi...se solo fossi stato sicuro di star tradendo chi realmente voglio al mio fianco.  
Ironico, vero?" Gracchiò lui, ridendo malefico.  
Uno sguardo insano e maniacale gli si dipinse sul volto.  
A quel informazione, il mio stomaco rischiò seriamente di dare forfait.  
La testa iniziò a girarmi e brividi di ribrezzo percorsero ogni centimetro della mia pelle.  
"No..." mormorai con un tono di puro dolore.  
"Vedi Dean, se tu non vuoi che risucceda una cosa del genere...ti consiglio caldamente di ripensare alla mia offerta." Disse lui con un sorriso gelido sulla faccia.  
Detto ciò, se ne andò lasciandomi nudo su un letto non mio, al freddo ed in balia della mia mente sconvolta.

Mi ripresi dopo una mezza giornata.  
La prima cosa che feci fu cercare Cas, prima di ritrovarlo in solaio.  
Accucciato in un angolo buio.  
L'unico suono, quasi percepibile, erano i suoi singhiozzi intermittenti e strozzati.  
Mi avvicinai con una cautela inaudita, come se davanti a me vi fosse un animale selvatico ferito anziché il mio migliore amico.  
Mi sedetti vicino a lui e, dopo aver constatato di avere il suo permesso nel potermi avvicinare; lo avvolsi in un abbraccio stretto e caldo.  
Istintivamente, si aggrappò a me iniziando a tremare in modo convulso.  
"Shhh...shh...Cas, ci sono qui io...stai tranquillo...passerà...non è stata colpa tua....Cas...cas,per favore..." cantilenai cullandolo un po'.  
"DEE...non...non dovresti....io...i-io non sono più...non sono più puro...dovresti andartene....Dee....sono sporco...sono...s-sono...." pigolò straziato lui.  
"Non sei sporco Cas, ciò che è accaduto non è stato colpa tua.  
Non sei sporco.  
Loro lo sono.  
Chi ti ha fatto questo.  
Cas, ti prego di credermi quanto di dico che per me tu sei e rimarrai sempre la persona più pura di tutte" gli sussurrai cercando di rincuorarlo quel tanto che bastava per farlo calmare.  
Passammo tutta la notte abbracciati ed eventualmente ci addormentammo ad un orario indefinito della mattina successiva.  
Da quel episodio cambiarono due principali pilastri della mia vita.  
Il primo, la consapevolezza che il mio vedere Cas era notevolmente cambiato.  
Il secondo, ero diventato a tutti gli effetti il ragazzo di Alastair e sarei dovuto rimanere tale il più a lungo possibile, solo così avrei schermato (seppur di poco) Castiel.  
Inutile dire che la relazione fu di dominio pubblico e come tale, intendo che perfino Castiel lo venne a sapere.  
Nel modo peggiore in assoluto.  
Ci beccò nel pieno di un amplesso, esattamente in camera sua.  
Quel giorno ero più fatto del solito e quando Alastair mi portò in camera, non ebbi la lucidità per capire che quella non era né la mia né la sua.  
Da li, Castiel divenne sempre più depresso e sempre più scostante nei miei confronti.  
Mi faceva male vederlo così, ma se avessi rivelato il reale perché che stava dietro alle mie azioni: non solo sarebbe stato tutto vano, ma Castiel sarebbe diventato un obiettivo primario di vendetta e dolore.

Ed ora eccoci qui.  
Seduti sull'erba a goderci il cielo stellato.  
Un cielo cupo e senza luna ma trapuntato da mille punti luminosi.  
Ho bisogno di mettere un po' di distanza fra la relazione malata con il capo e me stesso.  
Abbiamo appena finito di fumarci una canna.  
Pupille dilatate, torpore dei sensi, silenzio che ci avvolge.  
Cas guarda davanti a sé, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
Triste.  
Tra le mani ha una boccetta di una qualche nuova sostanza ed una siringa.  
Non so dove l'abbia presa, ma il colore non mi convince affatto.  
Ha tutto l'aspetto di essere qualcosa di davvero potente.  
"Hey, amico...che ti succede?" Tento con un tono che dovrebbe essere ironico o comunque divertito.  
"Nulla" risponde atono lui, senza staccare i suoi occhi da quel punto immaginario che ha difronte.  
Mi volto a guardarlo e mi perdo in pensieri troppo intimi e desideri irraggiungibili.  
Sospiro.  
Questa sarà una lunga notte, mi dico.

Non so esattamente quanto tempo dopo ma, Castiel rompe il silenzio.  
Una domanda che mi fa male.  
Inevitabile, certo, ma pur sempre indesiderata.  
"Come vanno le cose con Alastair?" Chiede senza degnarmi di uno sguardo.  
"Come vuoi che vada?" Sbuffo io divertito.  
Una risata amara riecheggia attorno a noi.  
"Giusto, perdonami.  
Scopate alla grande e becchi sempre le sostanze migliori.  
Direi che non potevi scegliere di meglio" commenta lui sagace.  
"Non è assolutamente ciò che intendevo" sbotto io.  
"A No?" Risponde lui "ed allora, cosa intendevi, uh Dean?" Chiede beffardo.  
Due fari blu notte e freddi come iceberg mi fissano inquisitori.  
"Ma che ti prende?!" Chiedo sconvolto.  
Da quando ci ha trovato nel suo letto, quasi tre mesi fa, il suo comportamento nei miei confronti si è inaridito.  
Come se il mio diventare compagno del boss lo avesse pugnalato al petto in maniera letale.  
Si concede di farmi battute ma solo taglienti e sagaci, fredde e pregne di odio.  
Il tutto senza neanche degnarsi di spiegarmene il motivo.  
"Cosa intendi?" Mi fa ridestare lui.  
"Questo!" Grido io, incurante se qualcuno ci sente o meno "Tutto questo.  
Il fatto che a mala pena mi guardi negli occhi;  
il fatto che con me non parli più come prima;  
il fatto che se puoi mi eviti;  
Il fatto che i tuoi occhi mi guardano accusatori come se fossi difronte ad uno dei killer più efferati;  
Il fatto che se apri bocca con me è solo per fare battute taglienti;  
Il fatto che ora nella confraternita sei "la puttanella" che tutti almeno una volta si sono fatti e tu manco reagisci, anzi cerchi sempre di più, come un Kamikaze;  
Il fatto che mi guardi come se ti avessi disprezzato ed allontanato mentre ora come ora è  tutto il contrario.  
Che n'é stato del bambino con cui giocavo in giardino?  
Che n'é stato del mio migliore amico?  
Che n'é stato del vero te?  
Che n'é stato del ragazzino dolce e sensibile che sei sempre stato?  
...Che n'é stato del ragazzo di cui mi sono innamorato?" Conclusi, l'ultima frase un sussurro quasi impercettibile.  
Abbasso lo sguardo schiacciato dal peso di questa situazione.  
È  colpa mia, mi dico.  
È solo colpa mia.

"Cos'hai detto?" Mi fa lui, scioccato.  
Io lo fisso senza capire.  
"L'ultima...L'ultima frase che hai detto...cos..." chiede con i suoi zaffiri sgranati.  
"Ho detto" incomincio, cauto e prendendo aria "che n'é stato del ragazzo di cui mi sono innamorato?"  
Detto ad alta voce mi fa un effetto strano alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Le guance mi si tingono di un rosa acceso, evidenziando così le mie efelidi.  
Gli occhi sono un po' lucidi, complici le mille emozioni che in questo momento sto provando.  
Amore, dolore, aspettativa, tristezza, preoccupazione...  
"Stai scherzando, Winchester?!" Sputò fuori sconvolto.  
"No, perché dovrei?" Rispondo all'istante io, ignorando che mi ha chiamato per cognome.  
Lui scuote la testa ed apre la boccetta dal contenuto sospetto, prende la siringa che ha preso dall'infermeria e la riempe al massimo di quella roba.  
Riprende a parlarmi, ma concentra la sua attenzione sui suoi movimenti fuorché su di me.  
"Senti, se vuoi compagnia in questa sera per non farti da solo, a me sta bene.  
Ma ti avverto, non voglio più sentire queste stronzate.  
Perché so che non sono vere.  
Quindi risparmiati il compianto e il classico 'poverino' verso i miei confronti perché non me ne faccio nulla.  
Come non me ne faccio nulla del tuo finto interesse nei miei confronti.  
Ora, se non ti dispiace vorrei provare questa nuova miscela e poi perdermi nei meandri angusti della mia mente." Disse lui, con occhi pericolosamente lucidi; il labbro inferiore che trema impercettibilmente.  
Si buca sul braccio preparandosi a spingere lo stantuffo.  
"Aspetta!" Dissi io, un dubbio insensato ma al contempo piuttosto forte mi balena nella testa.  
"Che c'è?" Chiede frustrato lui.  
"Come hai detto che si chiama sta' roba?" Faccio io, fintamente curioso ma con un terrore che inizia a salire.  
"Heaven, perché?" Chiede lui con sguardo torvo.  
Sgrano gli occhi, conosco quel mix.  
So di cosa è fatto.

Ho origliato tempo prima che Alastair voleva farlo per una persona davvero particolare.  
Un 'soggetto ambra'.  
Tradotto come "persona da eliminare".  
Inizialmente non sapevo chi potesse essere.  
La lista del boss, di persone che devono essere eliminate perché considerate pericolose, è piuttosto lunga.  
Ma ora, ora era tutto chiaro.  
Alastair è sempre stato davanti a noi.  
Dieci passi davanti a noi.  
Sa tutto di tutti.  
Gioca a scacchi con la vita altrui.  
Ha usato le sostanze per distruggere la mia famiglia per arrivare a me.  
Ero e sono io il suo target, non gli interessava Sam.  
Non gli interessa nessun altro.  
Anzi.

Ora capisco,  
Tutti quegli sguardi di odio quando vedevano Cas e me, insieme.  
Tutto quello che Castiel ha passato nella Casa: gli stupri, l'isolamento, la news che era diventato la Puttana del gruppo...  
Ora il suo comportamento aveva pienamente senso.  
Chissà cosa aveva sentito sul mio conto,  
Chissà cosa gli hanno raccontato della mia relazione con Alastair.  
È...È chiaro!  
Alastair ha sempre visto Cas come suo rivale poiché sapeva che io avrei scelto sempre lui.  
Nonostante tutto e tutti.  
Il Capo aveva mosso le fila della famigerata tela per far sì che io ci riammessi intrappolato al centro.  
Mi ha fatto diventare cieco per essere sicuro che il suo agire contro Castiel passasse indisturbato.  
Ma non l'avrebbe vinta.  
No, farò tutto ciò che è possibile ed impossibile pur di non dargliela vinta.  
Mi ridesto dai miei pensieri.  
L'obiettivo di non far prendere quel cocktail mortale a Castiel.  
La prima cosa che dico, o meglio urlo, è proprio questo: " Cas, non iniettare.." ma la mia voce si blocca in gola.

Punto gli occhi sullo stantuffo premuto fino in fondo.  
"Cas.. " sussurro facendo scattare lo sguardo sul viso di lui.  
Il tempo va a rallentatore.  
Castiel mi guarda con occhi pieni di terrore.  
Un velo di lacrime che gli ricoprono le pupille.  
Una smorfia di dolore nasce di colpo, deturpando il suo viso perfetto.  
Io cerco di muovermi, contemporaneamente a lui che si lascia andare all'indietro.  
Le sue mani si stringono sull'addome.  
Si rannicchia in posizione fetale.  
Lo raggiungo,  
Lo sguardo sconvolto.  
Una litania che mi si ripete in testa:  
'Salvalo, salvalo, salvalo'.  
Le mie mani sono sulle sue spalle.  
Lo scuoto con vigore.  
Continuo a chiamarlo: "Cas! Cas! Cas!".

Lui non risponde, troppo intento a gridare ed esternare il suo dolore.  
È come se avesse l'intero inferno che brucia dentro di lui.  
Passiamo più di mezz'ora fra lui che è in balia della sostanza ed io che cerco di aiutarlo in ogni modo che mi passa per la testa: lo scuoto, gli blocco le mani prima che si faccia male sul serio, gli tengo la testa...  
Lo sto perdendo.  
"Cas!" Grido in agonia.  
Lo sto perdendo.  
"Cas, resisti ti prego!" Dico piangendo.  
Lo sto perdendo.  
"Dee" sussurra tremante lui.  
Lo sto perdendo.  
"Troveremo un modo per sistemare le cose, tu non mollare" tento di confortarlo e di confortarmi.  
Lo sto perdendo.  
Lui alza gli occhi verso di me.  
Lo sto perdendo.  
Per la prima volta dopo mesi, mi guarda davvero; mi vede davvero.  
Lo sto perdendo.  
Istintivamente, lo sollevo da terra e lo faccio appoggiare a me;  
la sua schiena contro il mio petto,  
lui seduto in mezzo alle mie gambe,  
la sua testa riposa nell'incavo tra il mio collo e la mia spalla.  
Lo sto perdendo.  
Lo abbraccio stretto, quasi ad inglobarlo.  
Lo sto perdendo.  
Lui trema ma sento che si rilassa a quel contatto.  
Lo sto perdendo.  
"Dee..." sussurra lui di nuovo.  
"Shhh...Cas, risparmia le forze...sono qui...non ti lascio...sono qui" singhiozzo io disperato.  
Lo sto perdendo.  
Lui scuote la testa.  
'Testardo fino alla fine' penso amaramente.  
"Io...io...." tenta lui, capisco il suo enorme sforzo ma non voglio che si affatichi più del dovuto.  
"Cas, non devi parlare se non riesci..." spiego io cercando di addolcire lo sguardo ed il tono.  
Lui mi fissa impettito, no.  
Lui vuole parlare.  
Deve farlo, per qualche arcano motivo ma Deve.  
Lo sto perdendo.  
"Dee, mi...mi ....mi hanno detto troppe cose...false...su...su di te...e ...e poi....vi ho visto...ho creduto...ho credito fossero vere le voci...vi ho visto in camera mia...io...non ho voce in c-capitolo...lo so...lo so ...so...so che stai con Al....Alastair...ma...sono egoista...devo...devo dirtelo...io...scusami...per-perdonami...potrai mai perdonarmi?" Mi chiede timoroso e con una piccola punta di speranza che gli evidenzia gli occhi.  
Lo sto perdendo.  
"Sempre Cas!" Dico senza esitazione ed incerto su cosa arrivi dopo.  
Lui sorride, amaro e timido.  
Una risata leggera e dolceamara riecheggia.  
Lo sto perdendo.  
"...cre-credo che...mi s-sia innamorato di te...fin...fin da quando....fin da quando eravamo bambini, eh eh...assurdo vero?...sono....sono un codardo...s-scusami...io...io.." sbocconcella lui, il compianto verso se stesso è palese;  
Calde lacrime fanno capolino dai suoi occhi impossibili e spettacolari.  
"Non è assurdo! Non lo è  Cas!" Gli dico io, la voce rotta dall'emozione.  
Lo stringo ancora di più a me.  
Lo sto perdendo.  
"Perché...perché non me l'hai detto prima?" Chiesi terrorizzato dalla possibile risposta.  
"...a-avevo pa-paura...di...di perderti...paura di rovinare tutto...paura che....che non fosse corrisposto...an-andiamo...perché mai ....avresti voluto me....quando...quando potevi aver chiunque....eh...." spiegò con una punta di ironia e rassegnazione.  
Stupido, stupido Castiel.  
"Perché io non voglio chiunque, ho sempre voluto te!" Rispondo io, ormai con voce rotta dal pianto che continua imperterrito ad essere presente.  
Lo sto perdendo.  
Un flebile sorriso, vero, gli illumina il viso.  
Le lacrime stanno rendendo i suoi occhi color notte ancora più dolci e speciali.  
La sua mano tremante mi accarezza delicata il viso.  
Gliela fermo con la mia.  
La stringo piano.  
Altre lacrime scendono.  
Mi specchio nel suo sguardo, lui lo fa nel mio.  
"Ti amo Dee" sussurra dolcemente ed in modo flebile lui, sorridendo.  
Subito dopo chiude gli occhi.  
"Anch'io Cas" rispondo, baciandogli le labbra rosee.  
Un piccolo sorriso nasce sul suo viso.  
Lo sto perdendo.  
Un mix di emozioni mi invade più forte di prima.  
Piango, ma questa volta di gioia.  
Lui mi ama.  
Mi ha sempre amato.  
Corrisponde ciò che provo io.  
Lo fisso.  
Il suo viso ora è disteso.  
Il piccolo sorriso è svanito.  
Come se non ci fosse mai stato.  
Lo sto perdendo.  
"Cas?" Chiedo incerto.  
Lui è immobile, non é ricettivo.  
"Cas?" Chiamo più forte.  
L'ho  perso.  
"CAS?" Grido.  
Lo scuoto più forte.  
Non ho risposte da parte sua.  
"No....No! No! No!...CAS???" Grido disperato.  
L'ho perso.  
"Non puoi....non puoi andartene...non ora...non ora che....Cas...Non.." singhiozzo io.  
Lo abbraccio ancora di più, in modo convulso.  
Lo stringo come se fosse una parte di me.  
E lo è.  
Lo sarà sempre.  
"CAAAAAAASSSSSS!" urlo al vento.  
Il suo peso fattosi piuma per la malnutrizione mista alla morte che lo ha preso e portato lontano da me.  
L'ho perso.  
L'ho perso per sempre.

 

 

 

 


End file.
